Letting you go
by easytosee101
Summary: The hardest thing wasn't keeping you in but letting you go...


Letting you go - Preview

I dont own anything except story concept.

**This is a new story. I am so excited on what you guys think of it. This is just a preview. This story has a style that I haven't really used. So tell me what you think. Oh, I finally started using Tumblr and it's so good. I am addicted. Haha. Anyway thank you for your support. **

"Sonny! Where's my suit?" A deep man voice calls me out.

"Sonny!" I hear it again. I wish it would just stop.

Is this a dream? And if it's a dream, why does he want a suit?

I feel the touch of vibrant fingers on my shoulders rocking me back and forth. I open my eyes slowly to be in face with my jerk of a husband who wakes his wife up when she dosen't want to.

"Why the heck did you wake me up?" I ask him while pushing his hand off my shoulders.

He makes a cute pout with puppy dog face. I move my head to the window to ignore it. "Chad, that is so not working with me!"

He turns around and heads toward the closet. "I liked it better when you were so innocent and younger."

He turns around to look at my expression and jerks back. I get up from the bed and ask him "So you wanted your suit? Don't you have thousand of them?"

Chad looks at me with a indifferent expression. "Yes, but I want this special one."

"Which one?" I really have no idea which one he is talking about.

"The one-" I look at him with curiosity.

"The one you brought me for valentine's day." Now I remember, I brought him a navy blue blazer.

"But you said, you didn't like it." I turn my back to him and take out the shopping bag in the dresser.

"Well, I like it now." He LIKES IT NOW. Well, if he wants the suit. He will have to get it by some other way.

"This suit?" I hold it in my hand. I have to say it is a nice one. I couldn't think of anything to give it to him cause he already have everything.

He nods his head. "Well then, you'll have to catch this suit. " This is his revenge for waking me up.

I run from our bedroom to the hallway. I faintly hear the footsteps behind me. Chad yells out "You will NEVER win."

I turn around to look he is only a few feet behind me. "Watch me!"

I fast walk down the stairs and make me way to the garden. I run past the fountain and the maze of flowers. I turn behind to see if Chad is there but didn't see him anywhere.

I look around to see if he's anywhere in sight. Before I could turn to my left, I feel the weight of hard edged fingers on my waist. I push back to the person's chest.

"Didn't think I can't catch you?" He whispered in my ear while catching his breath.

His fingers turn me around. I look at his chest and place the hand I wasn't holding to the blazer on his chest feeling his abs.

"You like them?" I could feel his hot breath on the tip of my nose. I didn't want to

I look up to meet his gentle eyes looking into mine. I didn't want to get lost in his eyes as I already was lost in him so I look away. "The rose bush is so preety, don't you think?"

He looks at the rose bush "Yah, but I like the sight I am holding right now." He places his fingers gently on my cheek and turns my face so I could be looking at him.

"Someone might see us. Specifically the paparazzi." I tell him. I am still not used to the thought that people might be stalking our lives.

"Right now. I don't give a care. I love the fact that I am with you. It seems so long for some reason."

I let go of this fingers from my cheek. "Because it is so long. You are always on buisness trips."

He has a sad expression on his face but covers it quickly like he always did. "And you have your teacher meetings."

I give him the blazer and turn around, leaving his there. I hated this conversation so much. With so much of our busy time, we had no time to spend there.

I get a shower and dress up. I see Chad talking on the phone. "Okay, yes, I will be there."

"All right." I ask him while he gives the phone to the maid. "Who was that?"

"Secretary."

That one word drove me nuts. I hated that secretary. She spent more time with him than a wife would.

"So what does she want?"

He takes an apple from the bowl and answers "I don't know. But she said she has some very exciting news." 


End file.
